poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Strikes Back
Clone Equine Wars Episode II: Leo Strikes Back is another movie in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles, that takes place during the middle of season 2. And it is the second installment in the "Clone Equine Wars" trilogy. Summery Soon after Attack of the Clone Equines. The galaxy is at the brink of war against the Separatist, and evil is everywhere. But one new enemy has his main eyes on Brian. It was a full grown Leo! Who had just arrived to be a teenager. Now Brian has a new enemy to face, who will be the last one standing? Plot Opening crawl/the battle over Hoth/the encounter Soon the film opens up with a space battle over Hoth, and Vinny leads a strike team inside the main flag ship. But then suddenly a mysterious fighter shoots down some of his fighters and Vinny crash lands in the flag ship, and the ship lands in the hanger and emerges a bounty hunter and fights with him, before the ship gets destroyed by the Equine Clones' battleship Back at Canterlot/explaining about the Bounty Hunter Back in Canterot, Vinny tells everyone about Bounty Hunter. So Zecora asks of what was he doing, Vinny says that he was looking for Brian. So Princess Luna tells Vinny that the'll get to it themselves and not to worry. At the Drunken Clam/sniper ambush! Later, Brian, Peter, and the guys are at the Drunken Clam, thinking about ideas of how to end the war by themselves. But Brian thinks that it'll be impossible to end the war for themselves, then when Brian is about to drink his cup it was shot by a blaster shot! And everyone takes cover, and it was a sniper pony, and he takes another shot, but Brian misses so he fires back with his machine gun by the sniper runs off. Brian's first encounter with Leo Soon after police investigation, Brian goes back home, but on his way he senses a blast behind him and deploys his lightsaber and the blaster shot took out a light on a pole. And there was a mandalorian bounty hunter, he says he's been looking for Brian after the Drunken Clam. Brian asks who is he, but the pony deploys a katana and tries to slice his throat off. But Brian gets a small dagger and clashes with his katana and force pushes him to the ground, but the bounty hunter deploys a jet pack and says "Your head is mine, Brian!" and he flies away. This made Brian confused, but luckily he recorded it with Judy's pen. Brian discovers the truth Later he goes under an investigation with research, and soon after so much research he realizes that the bounty hunter was Leo! He is plotting revenge on after killing his father on Geonosis. Brian vs. Leo: Round 1 Then later, Brian is on his way to meet up with Peter and the others at the Drunken Clam, but then there were blaster shots and Brian looks up, and sees Leo! And he demands a fight with Brian with no weapons, so Brian accepts it. Soon after a short fist fight, the cops soon start to come in a Leo disappears with smoke. And Brian is left severly wounded. Brian's troubles Brian vs. Leo: Round 2/Duel against Leo That night, Brian gets a letter it was from Leo. And want's him to meet up at an old factory. And Sylveon want's to come along too, but Brian tells her that it is his fight. Soon Brian arrives at the factory, and meet up. And Brian draw his lightsaber and Leo deploys every weapon he has, until Brian kicks his mask off. Brian tries to help Leo, but Leo defies it and soon Brian destroyed Leo's mask when he tries to get away and lands right inside the factory through the roof. And Brian want's to ask for forgiveness when Leo deploys one of his pistols at him, and he breaks down into tears through all the trouble he has been in after Rogue's death, and then when he was about to kill him, Brian let's out a mighty Force Repulse causing the entire factory to explode and he passes out from exhaustion. Brian at the hospital/Ending Then Brian wakes up from a nightmare at the hospital, and the entire Eeveelution and Griffin Family were there, and Judy explains that there were no sign of Leo's body, they say that he could have been turned into ash from the Force Repulse, or could have flung off to another location, all they found was a Mandalorian helmet. And Brian sighs that he's finally safe now, and he and Sylveon kiss as the film ends. Trivia *This film is sorta based on "Batman: Under the Red Hood". *The storyline concludes in Clone Equine Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Giant Chicken. Scenes *Opening crawl/the battle over Hoth/the encounter *Back at Canterlot/explaining about the new Sith *At the Drunken Clam/sniper ambush! *Brian's first encounter with Leo *Brian discovers the truth *Brian vs. Leo: Round 1 *Brian's troubles *Brian vs. Leo: Round 2/Duel against Leo *Brian at the hospital/Ending Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles